Trials of Babysitting
by DreamStoryWeaver
Summary: Hatchling Days pt.2 Previously on Gargoyles, Brooklyn and Lexington have been fighting to the point where it was decided that Elisa should be trusted with Lex’s care. How ever things get a little wild when Lex is turned into a hatchling!
1. Meet the Mutees

Morayma N. Rodriguez10-11-2005© 9:54PM

**The Trails of Babysitting**

Hatchling Days Relived: part 2

The sun had set in Manhattan Island and the city was still buzzing with noise and lights. However, things were far from peaceful in the apartment of police detective, Elisa Maza's. It has been nearly two weeks since little Alex diverted Lexington into his earliest form of a newborn hatchling. Two weeks since Elisa took the enchanted gargoyle baby to live with her until the trouble among the clan was resolved. The dark hair policewoman lost some sleep during the time but nothing she couldn't regain during the day in her time off. She had gotten the hang of doing at least three things at once with the hatchling around and was now using this newly gain talent to fix dinner/breakfast for herself and little Lex while playing 'Fetch the ball' with him.

She had one hand at the stove making some fry chicken for herself, the other getting a bag of chip from the cabinet above her stove, a bottle of formula warming in the microwave, and took a minute to tap the ball with her foot when Lexington tossed it to her. She was about to use the time it took him to race Cagney for the ball to figure out whither to fix him baby food or give him the gram crackers he enjoyed so much when… _**Rrrriiiinngg!! Rrrrriiinnngg!!**_

Luckily the chicken was ready, "Perfect timing," she stated as she scoped the chicken out of the fryer before answering. "Maza here… hey Matt… yeah, I'm hanging in there. Jr.'s been a bit of a handful at first but I'm managing…" she glance back to check on the hatchling and found him trying to wrestle with her cat for the ball again. "So what's up? … … WHAT!!" her shouting startled the mini gargoyle into shying behind her potted miniature rose bush, "You mean to tell me the Quarrymen manage to swipe over two dozen laser rifles from Cyber corps' storage?! … … Oh no, I want in on this case! There no way I'll stand by while those lunatics … don't worry I've already got the perfect sitter in mind…"

*****

_**The Catacombs**_

Deep underground in the old subway catacomb life was pretty quite and peaceful for Talon, a.k.a. Derek Maza, his fellow 'Mutees' and the homeless they protect. Derek Maza is Elisa's younger brother who, along with three other humans, has been subjected to genetic experience that mutated them into man-made gargoyles. In appearance they resembled cat-like creatures with bat wings and the electrical power of an eel. They are able to shoot electrical charges from their hands and are also able to fly. Derek's two friends where named Claw and Maggie, and the third artificial gargoyle was called Fang, whom they kept locked away. Fang had taken advantage of his new abilities and tried to take over the catacombs. However thanks to Brooklyn and the clan he was stopped and captured.

Apart from them they were other artificially made gargoyles. They were clones of Goliath's clan. Thalog, Goliath's clone, had them created so that he had a fighting force of his own; only he had them specifically programmed to obey his every word. When the evil copy was brought down, Derek took them into his clan and began teaching them how to think for themselves. He and Maggie were in the middle of a lesson just then when they were interrupted by footsteps. Footsteps and some form of awkward squealing heading in their direction.

"Looks like we have company." Talon turns toward the entrance, "Maggie have 'the kids' take cover just incase there might be trouble."

"Alright Derek." Maggie stood and took the hand of the closest gargoyle, Brentwood, Lexington's clone, "Come along everyone."

Talon watched the clones follow behind her like a group of ducklings following their mother. Since, their mental capacity was set at a certain low level, they had a long way to go before they could do things on their own and Talon and Maggie have been treating them like their own children. The bond had help made some progress; the clones only listen to them and were slowly but surly learning the difference between right and wrong. Once they were safely hidden, the jaguar like gargoyle walked toward the entrance to see who was coming. Only Goliath's clan and his family knew how to get down to the catacombs, but there could always be the possibility of wanderer. In this case, he was happy to know that his sister was the one visiting. She was carrying a bag with her and what looked like a… baby seat?

"Hey Derek. Long time no see" she greeted her transformed brother with a warm smile.

"Hey sis," he returned the smile and tilted his head when he saw the baby seat. There was a blanket over it, "What's with the…" he was interrupted by a small sneeze coming from underneath the blanket.

"I'll explain everything once where out of this drafty tunnel." Her tone reminded him of their mother; which naturally made him suspicious.

*****

_**15 Minutes Later**_

Since there had been no way of calling her brother and his clan; she didn't had much choice, but to surprise him with her tiny roommate. Thankfully, it hadn't taken too long to explain the situation. The mini Lexington was sitting on her lap looking and chirping at everything that moved. He giggled as he saw all the new faces, though four of them had him tilting his head in confusion. They looked just like the gargoyles from last time only different colors. He also saw three others that were covered in fuzzies like the grey playmate that liked making the funny noises, so he tried getting their attention in the same manner.

"_**Meew"**_

"Oh Elisa, he's adorable," Maggie tickled and allowed the tiny hatchling to grab a hold of her hand. He giggled when her fur rubbed his small stomach, "And so sweet."

"Yeah, he likes to play the Cute Act a lot," the dark haired detective handed the laughing babe over to the cat-like female gargoyle. "He can't glide yet or walk, but he can climb a little; I caught him more than once climbing the couch and curtains. However, I don't think he can scale stone yet." Claw was standing just behind Maggie, silently smiling at the active hatchling trying to take in everything he could see. "He usually likes to crawl around on all fours and likes to play with his ball, so he shouldn't give you too much trouble." She opened the bag she brought with her and pointed out it's contents, blanket, baby food, formulas, toys and so on, "I know this is short notice but with this case going on and Mom and Dad out of town for the week…"

"You don't have to explain anything sis, of course we'll watch him for you," he watched as the clones gathered around Maggie to see the baby, "Not only will he have all of us watching him but he'll have plenty of new friends to play with."

"Thanks again Derek," Elisa hugged her jaguar like brother before leaving, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Talon watched his older sister leave before turning back to his clan. The clones had all gathered around Maggie to see the new little creature better, "What this?" asked Hollywood, Broadway's clone.

"This is a baby," replied Maggie as she kept the squirming hatchling in her arms as he tried to poke at her wings in curiosity.

Brooklyn's clone, Malibu, sniffed at the tiny babe, making it squeak in surprise before he asked "What 'baby'?"

"A baby is a new little person that likes to be held and played with." Maggie explained to the teal green gargoyle as the miniature gargoyle tried hugging at his beak.

Brentwood, Lexington's clone, curiosity got the better of him and held out his hand to poke the baby. To his surprise, it caught his fingers and began sucking on his knuckles. He only blinked at the action; more interested by the fact it looked an awful like the gargoyle he was cloned from. "It little," He looked at himself and then again at the babe as he made his realization, "Me little, it more little."

"Yes," the female Mutee nodded as she gave the dark purple clone a pet on his head, "Babies are always little but they grow and get bigger just like you."

Mini Lexington gave out a little squeal of delight when Maggie switched to tickling his foot in order to free Brentwood's hand. "Why no it talk?" Burbank, Hudson's clone, asked.

"Because he doesn't know how yet," Maggie held the little hatchling by his tiny hands and got him to stand up. "He hasn't even learned how to walk yet," however, baby Lexington did figured out rather quickly that he could hop on two legs once he was held like this and did so a few times.

"Alright now," Talon motioned his tiger-like friend, Claw, into coming forward, "You can all play with Lexington later. Right now we need to finish tonight's lessons," he'd seen the way Claw had been watching them all and knew he wanted to hold the baby, but was too shy to let them know, "Claw here can watch Lexington until we're done, won't ya Claw?"

Now Claw was mute. He hasn't spoken a word since he was transformed himself, so he communicated with the others by charades. His facial expression showed that he was quite surprised at the thought of watching a baby alone and was, in his shy way, kind of nervous. Then the little olive green hatchling looked up at him. At first it just stared at him with those large, owl eyes, surprised by his large size, then all at once it squealed, smiled, and held its small arms up towards him.

"Ah, ain't that cute?" Talon glanced at Claw and nodded towards the hatchling, "He wants you to hold him."

Surprised, yet encouraged, the tiger creature knelt down and took the small being into his muscular, furry, arms. Besides the trio clones Claw was the only other gargoyle that didn't wear a shirt and so mini Lexington found himself held against Claw's furry chest. The tiny gargoyle was delighted to be there. It was all warm and fuzzy! The fur tickled him and he couldn't get enough of the soft feel of it. He rubbed he little baldhead against the fur like a kitten and turned and stretched on his back in Claw's arms. His mouth opened in a long squeaky little yawn and his eyes blinked closed as he snuggled closer to the warmth and fell asleep.

Seeing the soft look in Claw's eyes, Maggie started herding the clones away, "Come on now. Let's finish our lessons while Lexington takes his nap. Then when he wakes up you can all take turns playing with him." The clones liked the idea, now they only needed to learn how to play with something that small.

The many homeless people that Derek's clan protected here in the catacombs watched with warm smiles as Claw sat down with the baby in his arms. Some of them even walked over to see the tiny creature better. Those whom were parent eyed their own children carefully as they were allowed to get real close and actually touch the baby, with Claw's permission of course. Yes, baby Lex was going to be well cared for in the catacombs.


	2. Searching for Answers

*****

**Chp. 2: Searching for Answers**

_**Castles Warren**_

Puck, son of Avolon, was in the playroom with little Alex in an attempt at teaching he's young charge how to revert things back from the earliest forms to their original state. The process was going to take more time than the trickster first thought for Alex was having far too much fun making his many toys float around. Why, just at that moment Alex had made his teddy bear fly against his stuffed dinosaur in a mini dogfight.

"Yes, Alex, that is a most fun activity," nodded the Sprite as he sat, Indian style, while floating in the air, "But let's try and stay focus on our lessons, shall we?" Puck made a potted plant float in between him and had the infant float in the air as well. "Now the pretty flower sprang up from a…" his hands glowed and he touched the plant. It's suddenly sucked into the pot and from the soil sprang a small brown object, "…seed!" the little baby laughed at the trick, "In time the seed grows into a…" the magical being touched the seed again and it sprouted and bloom, "…flower!"

The famed jester of Oberon performed the same trick a few more times until the infant showed signs of wanting to try. Complying with the laughing baby's wordless request, Puck made the flowerpot float closer to his student. Alexander squealed at the plant as he reached out with his tiny fingers. He and the plant began to glow the moment he was touching the soft petals and in an instant the flower reverted back into a seed.

"Good Alex." The magical imp applauded the child's perfect demonstration of their previous lesson. "Now change it back, just like I showed you now."

Giggling with the same enthusiasm, the magical babe suddenly glowed with far more energy than what was needed. Before Puck could stop the child, Alex touched the seed. Within seconds the seed exploded into an enormous, swelling mass of roots and vines. They shot out in every direction, thrashing and spreading as if it needed to fill every square inch of the room. Puck raced for the baby and surrounded them in a force field of his own magic in order to avoid getting crushed by the monstrous weed. The plant could practically be heard screaming as the roots and vines continued to glow and swell from the overwhelming boost of magic. Before long the entire room was full of still growing plant until Puck finally, but resentfully, tried used his own magic to stop the growth.

_**SPLAAAAAT!! SPEEEELLLOOOOSH!!**_

It was everywhere… On the walls... On the ceilings... The furniture… The floor… Boy was it ever on the floor! Everywhere you look in the expansive playroom there was wet, sticky, plant… stuff! It was like someone made a bomb out of an economy size can of cream spinach! The normally cheerful sprite just hovered there completely dumbfounded at the mess and discussed with how much of it got on Alex and himself. Somehow or other, his force field had failed and both he and his ward were covered in the remains of the late daisy.

"Note to self." Puck pressed two fingers to his forehead as he spoke. "Do not allow Alex to consume any form of sweets before his lessons." He thought back to the fudge cookies he had snuck to the baby before the nightly straining had started as he watched the baby laugh hysterically and splashed at the plant juices on the floor. "Although, this could solve the weed problem in the garden." He glanced around that the seemingly endless amount of mulch in the room. "Also, Jacob did mention needing more mulch for the roses."

"What be going on in there?" Hudson's gruff, aged voice barked from the hallway. He all but burst into the room to see what had caused the explosion. "What's all the noise? It sounded like a…" The sight was unbelievable.

"Not to worry!" Puck cried as he began to use his magic to cause some cleaning utensils to move around and deal with the mess. "Everything is under control here." He used a small gust of wind to blow the majority of the plant remains out into the courtyard. "Just a little mishaps with the lesson plan." He flew over to Alex, picked him up and made a soft towel appear at began clean the giggling boy. "A hiccup really. Children can be so enthusiastic." Alex laughed and waved at Hudson while his magic teacher rubbed gentility at his hair.

Hudson forced a nervous chuckle and waved back at the baby. "Aye… enthusiastic…" Slowly, the old battle worn warrior backed away and closed the door. "Enthusiastic, my good eye! What kind of magic is that blasted fool teaching him?" With a frustrated growl, Hudson began waking towards the north wing of the castle to find Goliath. "Lad's gonna send Lexington straight to oblivion and back with his 'enthusiasm'." He stated while rubbing warily at his face.

*****

_**North Wing: Castle Library**_

While this had been going on, Goliath was in the library with his daughter, Angela, reading through countless of books. He sat upon a stool near the large stained windows reading through a leather bound parchment by moonlight. Angela was laying on her stomach with at least four books spread in front of her. Though they knew nothing about performing magic, they thought they could at least find something that could prove useful. After all, Xanatos had collected a great deal of scrolls, tomes, and books in his search for immortality before his epiphany. Angela was not only doing her part, but was also reading all she could find about childcare. Holding a hatchling for the first time gave her such a rush of emotions that she simply had to learn everything she could about caring for one. Surly there couldn't be that much difference between the way humans care for their young and how gargoyles do.

Goliath sighed heavily as he finished scanning through his latest book, "Nothing to be found in this one either," he rubbed his brow more out of wariness than the slight headache he had gained, "Have you found anything, Angela?"

"Nothing so far father," He looked and found that she was looking between two books, "however these stories I have been reading do hold suggestive rituals. Perhaps Puck could find them useful in teaching Alex."

Goliath strolled over to see and found that one of the books held a picture of fairy folk dancing around a swan and changing it into a woman... or possibly the other way around. That was also when he saw the second book that showed pictures that demonstrate how wash a human baby. He didn't need to ask why she was looking through it; he had seen the look in her eyes when she had cradled Lexington in her arms.

"I see you have also been preparing for when Lexington is returned to us," he picked up the book and did a quick scan of the illustrated pages, "Though I don't think you'll find much by reading how the humans care for their young."

"I think Princess Catherine, Tom, and the Magus had done a fine job," Angela pointed out with a small laugh, which her father returned.

"True, but they and our clan had lived side by side for many years and knew how to care for you and your siblings." The large gargoyle smiled at the memory of seeing his clan's children all grown and thriving, "Still… I don't see any harm in being prepared."

"Ah, and ye can never be too prepared with a hatchling." Hudson stepped from around the corner. He had come to check on their progress, "Back then it took at least four gargoyles to watch a cluster of hatchlings. Them little ones were always getting into mischief." The old warrior laughed and sat himself down on one of the many comfortable reading chairs within the library, "In fact if I remembered correctly the trio were notorious. Ha, ha, ha, Broadway was always hoarding food from the others at meal time, Brooklyn was always anxious to jump at the chance to prove his valor and would often be caught in a squabble, and Lexington, being as young as he was, had to have been the most curious of the whole cluster. I can remember a time he wondered out of the watching nest."


	3. Adventures of an Infant

Italic ~ Hudson's speaking.

*****

**Chp. 3: Adventures of an Infant**

_**Flashback**_

_**Castle Wyvern: 975 AD**_

_"Lexington was at his infant age of five years. The wee lad, being that he was late to hatch, was much smaller than the other hatchlings and was often overlooked. He had recently learned how to talk and was beginning to learn to speak in full sentences."_ _**{For those of you who don't know 5 human years is equal to 2 ½ gargoyle years}**_

"Now, listen little brother," Young Brooklyn paced much like his mentor would during their lessons as he lectured to baby Lex. Whom at the moment was more interested in playing with his leather ball than learning, "If you want be a warrior you have to be strong, fearless and… are you listening?" The youngling turned to find that little Lex was watching a mouth flutter nearby and giggling at it, "Hey I'm talking to you!" the startled hatchling turned back to his older brother, "Look, you're almost big enough to start training and I wanna show you how to start."

"Sta, staar, start?" the little hatchling cocked his head to one side, " Du shoo tow start?"

"Not 'tow' 'How'" Little Brooklyn corrected the infant. "I'm going to show you '**how**' to start training."

"How… start taining?"

"No, training! Training! How are you suppose to learn anything if you don't even talk right?" Young Brooklyn only smacked his own forehead when little Lex just looked at him blankly.

Young Broadway had been watching them nearby, eating an apple and chuckling at their antics, "Oh stop being so hard on him," he soon stood and walked up to them, "It's not his fault he's still too little to understand what you're saying, so there's no point in teaching him anything yet."

"He's clever remember?" Young Brooklyn turned to face the younger Broadway and now had his back towards baby Lexington, "If he learned how to stand up right before he was two, spoke before he was three, than I ought to teach him how wrestle before he turns six."

_**(2yrs = 1 gargoyle year / 3yrs = 1 ½ gargoyle years / 6 yrs = 3 gargoyle years)**_

Little Lexington sat there with his ball and watched the two bigger hatchling argue, wondering what they were doing. There wasn't a whole lot he could make out from the noise they were making, but it sounded rather crossed. His two larger brothers always seem to be arguing about something or other. Then again all the bigger gargoyles tended to argue every now and then too. Maybe it's just part of being a big gargoyle? He soon lost interest and began playing with his leather ball again when a small bouncing light caught his eye.

"Fiwefry!"

With bound and a squeaky little giggle, baby Lexington took off after the light. His two older Rookery brothers didn't even notice he was gone for their argument had turned into a wrestling match. The tiny olive green hatchling ran after the glowing insect on all four, then soon after, bagan hoping on his legs as he tries to capture it; calling out to it the whole time.

"_Goliath, your mother, and I were taking a head count that night and found Brooklyn and Broadway fighting on the ground. By the dragon you'd think they were fully-grown and competing for that hand of a female! Once we had them separated that was when we noticed that we were short one hatchling. When we recounted the brood we found out it was Lexington that was missing. Of course Brooklyn and Broadway didn't know where he went off to, so we began searching for him."_

In the center of the courtyard was where the human tended to gather to gossip, trade and interact with one another. At that moment a cobbler was diligently working on repairing the final pair of boots for the night. "Excuse me sir?" Young Broadway had came up and tugged at the man's pant leg, "Could you help us please?"

"What is it then?" The man, irritated that he was being bothered, turned expecting to see a child but instead found a small gargoyle looking at him, "A gargoyle? What do ye want?"

"We're looking for our smaller brother," explained young Broadway.

Brooklyn came up behind his bigger brother, "You didn't happen to see a little hatchling roaming around, did you?"

The man would have rudely told them to leave him alone. He would, if at that moment the three adult sized gargoyles hadn't just walk up to them. He eyes were staring in fear at the largest of them. "N-no, b-besides you two I h-haven't."

"I did." A small girl, the man's young daughter to be exact, had overheard the conversation and went and stood next to her father, "Twas it a tiny little baby?" she asked in the most innocent of voices. "With wings under his arms?"

Goliath nodded to the girl as he kneeled to her eye level, "Yes, he is a wing-wing and the smallest of our children."

"I saw him chasing a firefly," the small child giggled and wasn't even fazed by the giant monster in front of her. His kind smile reminded her of her father whenever they spend time together.

*********

_**5mins earlier**_

(Italic ~ Little Girl speaking)

"Fiwefry! Ha, ha, ha Fwrefry!" The winged baby hoped as high as he could as he tried to grab at mini ball of light whenever it flew a bit higher in the air. "Pway fiwefry pway, pway wit me!" His high little voice easily caught the attention of some of the humans, including the little girl's as he continued to talk to the light. "Fiwefry pway wit me!"

The little girl had tried to point him out her father, but he was too busy mending a boot to truly notice. Though the humans were uncomfortable and fearful around the fully grown gargoyles, they didn't much mind their offspring. Especially the littlest one, whom at the moment had just attempted to pounce on the illusive bug and had flipped completely over his head; allowing a chance for his glowing playmate to escape. Giving his young age he had no idea what had just happened and looked around in confusion.

"Fiwefry?" After realizing that his shiny toy had vanished and that he was now alone, the hatchling's little pointed ears drooped. His bottom lip began to quiver and lonely tears began to form in his large round eyes.

"_Poor little thing looked all sad when he lost the firefly."_

He then hears a low, bovine sound that made him jump and turn. He was facing the barn when he heard it again. Only this time recognized the sound, "Moocow!" and so he scurries off in the direction of the stable. "Pway Moocow!"

"_But then he heard one of the cows in the stables and ran off towards them"_

*********

_**Present Time: The Barn**_

(Italic ~ Hudson Speaking)

"_And so off we went to the stables. Considering the circumstances, it was more than likely we'd find he's been at the milk so we were prepared with an apology. However, the only being we found when we got there was the stable boy tending to the horses."_

"Joseph?" Goliath called when he recognized the human. He was one of the few humans the gargoyles had befriended over the years. He would often visit the nest with a bucket of milk or some toy he would make every so often for the little hatchlings to play with.

"Hmmm?" Joseph turned towards the voice and found the three creatures at the door. "Oh, good evening my friends!" he greeted with a warm smile, "I was just about to head for the watching nest. Seeing that adorable little hatchling of yours, made me realize how long it's been since my last visit."

"So you have seen him recently?"

"Why yes, I have seen the wee thing in here not too long ago," answered the stable boy once he was asked, "I was milking good old Maude here in her stall when…"

*********

_**10mins earlier**_

(Italic ~ Joseph Speaking)

"Me see you Moocow!"

Baby Lexington cried when he found the bovine as if they were playing a game of 'Hide and Seek'. The huge domestic animal simply stood there indifferently as the tiny winged baby toddled over and hugged its muzzle. Then the winged baby noticed someone sitting near the cow's backside. His curiosity was peeked even further as he also heard some strange bubbly sound coming from the figure. Crouching down on all fours he crawled towards the human and up to the bucket. Sticking his head out in quick playful manner, he greeted the human the only way he knew how.

"Peep-boo!"

Slightly started by the voice, the stable boy turned in his seat. "What the duce…?" At first Joseph hadn't see anyone until he heard a cheery little laugh and looked down, "Oh, upon my word. Tis a wee little gargoyle." Baby Lex gave another squeaky little giggle and ducked behind the bucket again, only to pop out with the same greeting, as before, "Aye I'm sorry little one," chuckled the friendly human, "but I can't play now. I have to finish milking old Maude here and deliver this bucket to the kitchen."

Joseph, had to bite down a laugh as baby Lex cocked his head to one side in a manner that almost made him look like he was thinking, "Milk?" The word was familiar and his curiosity had him looking inside the bucket, "Milk? Is ta milk?" Joseph nodded with a smile and directed the babe to the cow's utter. The stable boy took one utter spout, pulled gently and out squirted the white liquid. The hatchling was ecstatic. "Arrk milk! Wook milk! Com bout Moocow!"

"Yes, milk comes from cows," the human laughed at the hatchling's amazement as it nodded its head to follow the motion of the milking process. _("I have never seen such a curious babe! He watch every move I made like some sort of sport.") _Within moments the bucket was full, "All done."

"Aaa dum." Copied the little hatchling.

"_He had been so well behaved that I thought to reward him with a bit of milk. I left him for but a moment to fetch a drinking gorge."_

The stable boy stood up and walked to the entrance. He didn't see the babe climb onto his stool and reaching for the cow's utter. Being as young as he was, he didn't realize how far the utter really was from the stool, all he thought about was seeing if he could make milk come out of it too, and with a little cry he lost his footing and fell in the bucket. Before the little one could recover the bucket was roughly picked up and was now swaying in the hands of a very hasty cook.

"_However, when I turned round to return he was gone."_

*********

_**Present**_

"It was at that exact moment when the castle cook came and fetch the milk," Joseph informed them once he finished his tale, "After he left in such a hurry with the buckets, I went about searching the stable to see if the wee thing was playing games again, but I haven't found him. I assumed he went back to the nest."

"Uhhh, no he hasn't," sighed Hudson deeply at the news that the babe had disappeared yet again, "Many thanks for yer help. We shan't bother ye any further."

"No bother. I shall keep an eye out for him should we cross paths again." Joseph called after them as they left.

As the three gargoyles walked away they grew worrier, "Hmmm, where could he have gotten to?" Goliath thought out loud, "He's far too young to be left alone like this."

"He's a curious one, my love," stated Demona as she thought about the situation, "Perhaps he followed the cook to see where he was going with the milk."

******

Kitchen

(Italic ~ Hudson Speaking)

"_The idea was possible so we went into the castle and made our way towards the kitchen. Of course the cook wasn't too pleased to see us there but, after a bit of… persuasion on your mother's half, he soon was quite informative."_

"For the last time!" Demona hand the cook by his shirtfront and was easily holding him in the air. "We care nothing for whatever it is you're preparing!" Eyes glowing red, she snapped the thick wooden spoon the portly man had tried to use to hit her earlier in half. "Have you, or have you not seen a hatchling here in this kitchen?"

"N-no I h-haven't s-seen a h-hatchling here about," Goliath managed to coached his mate into releasing the frighten chef and lowing him to his feet. The man, though still shaken, rubbed his chin for a moment in after thought, "However, come to think of it, I believe I might have heard one." Wither it helped or not, he didn't care, so long as it got them out of his kitchen.

*********

_**5min. ago**_

(Italic ~ Chef Speaking)

"_I had just returned to the kitchen with a bucket of milk I've gotten from the stable boy."_

Baby Lex grabbed a hold of the bucket's rim and peeked out to see what was going on. As the scenery moved around him he soon realized he was covered in sweet fresh milk and soon began to lick his lips and hands. The constant swaying made the milk slouched around and all but bathed him in it frosty substance. Once in the kitchen the chef placed the bucket on the counter with a bit of a thud and caused the poor hatchling to go under again.

"_I had planed on making pudding for the Prince and the Royal family, only I wasn't planning on cooking it as I normally do. The young princess wanted something new, you see?"_

The little hatchling managed to grab a better hold of the rim of the bucket and had tried to pull himself out when the bucket was suddenly raised and tipped over! The chef had his eyes closed and was humming loudly to himself in an attempt to calm himself, and didn't see babe fall. Baby Lex gave a startled squeak as he fell and landed in the bowl, causing the chef to turn around, thinking that someone had just called him. He found no one.

"_As I was pouring the milk into mix, I thought I heard a small squeal… But when I looked no one was there." _

"Hmm… Odd I could have sworn I heard… Humph, must've been a rat."

The miniature gargoyle found himself in some kind of sloppy goo. Some very thick, wet, sticky, and sweet tasting goo… that now had warm brown stuff being added to it and a stick swirling it all around and covering him again! _**[**__**No joke. After all he was the size of a small cat. Plus bowls were pretty big back then.]**_ The perplexed chef was looking behind his back at the time wondering what the sound he heard before was. Again the hatchling squeaked for help befor he was covered by another stirred heavy spoonful of pudding. The chef looks outside the small window and found a small bird's nest on the near by league.

"_I heard it again when I was mixing a new ingredient called 'chocolate', only this time it sounded like it came from the window in front of me. Again I saw nothing. I finished the pudding and took it to the dinning hall. I haven't seen nor heard anything since."_

*********

_**Dining Hall**_

(Italic ~ Hudson Speaking)

"_Well now we had known for a fact that the lad did indeed visited the kitchen, but as to where he was afterwards we hadn't the slightest notion. We figured it was best to inform Prince Malcolm and ask him for help. We found him and his family in the dinning hall finishing their evening meal."_

The great dining hall of castle Wyvern was alive with laughter and talk as the feast to celebrate the coming of spring commenced. Prince Malcolm had been eyeing the late hour and spoke to his daughter, "Now Catherine as soon as you are finished it's off to bed with you."

The young Catherine wasn't at all pleased with this and made her thoughts known. "Oh, but papa, I haven't even tried the cook's new dissert." All at once the child let out a frighten gasp along with many others as three huge gargoyles entered the room.

"Ah, good evening to you my old friend." The good Prince welcomed them with a warm smile as he referred to Hudson. "Please have a seat and join us."

"We thank you for your invitation your Highness, but I'm afraid we must decline." Goliath and Demona stood back while Hudson spoke, "We are in need of your help."

"Yes of course," Malcolm nodded in understanding as the bowls of pudding where being served, not even aware that a portion of the dessert was eating itself. "Please say what you need and how I may be of help."

It was Demona whom spoke next, "A hatchling, the smallest of our children, is missing." Goliath placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "We have reason to believe he might be somewhere within the castle."

Being a parent himself Malcolm understood their concern completly, "I see, fear not my men and I will help you search." He stood up, not noticing that his pudding was moving a little, "We'll spread throughout the castle. Surly someone had seen him roaming about."

Little Catherine had been ignoring them and enjoying her pudding. She didn't like the idea of helping foolish monsters that didn't have the sense to keep track of their own young. However, a thought struck her as she took the liberty of helping herself to her father's bowl. If she were to find the hatchling, and if it was really as small as they said, maybe she could keep for herself as a pet and train to do whatever she wanted. However her wishful fantasy was interrupted when her father's pudding decided to stand up and cry…

"_**Peep boo!"**_

*********

End of Flashback

"And there we found him covered from head to talon in chocolate cream pudding!" laughed the old gargoyle at the memory, "And to this day we still haven't the foggiest idea of how he came to be there from the start." Hudson and the others were practically in tears with laughter.

"Perhaps he tried to taste the pudding while he was in the kitchen and fell in the bowl?" suggested Angela around her laughter.

"Perhaps," agreed Goliath as he calmed down, "Although however it happened; he learned never again to leave the watching nest until he was big enough to do so." With that comical memory said and done they all gathered up what little they've found and set off to consult with Puck.


	4. Ignorance is Bliss

*****

_Chp. 4: Ignorance is Bliss_ Back in the Catacombs

As time went by, Claw had soon become the perfect babysitter. When little Lex woke up from his nap, Claw was ready with a bottle and a burping towel. If the small hatchling was hungry, the tiger-like mutate was there with a snack from his baby bag. When baby gargoyle wanted to play, the kind mute was read with a toy, a ride on his massive back, or a round of peek-a-boo with his large wings. Also, of course, when the tiny web-wing had an accident, Claw was there with the means for the clean up. Needless to say with all this attention, and the added fuzziness, he immediately became a favorite playmate to baby Lexington.

Through all this, the other mutates discovered that showing the clones how to play with a baby was more difficult than they first thought. Talon was only too glad Maggie suggested using a doll as practice. See, with the use of the doll, the clones learned that if you fight over 'holding' the baby, you could very well rip off a little limb. If you hold the baby too tightly, the head would fall off. Dropping the baby apparently makes it lose their eyes and poking the baby can put a hole in it if done too hard. Needless to say that they became very scared of the thought of touching, let alone holding, the baby at all. It became apparent that Talon and Maggie would have to come up with an alternative way for the clones to interact with baby Lexington without actually picking him up. It took some time, but the clones were soon enjoying their very first game of 'Chase the Ball' with the new hatchling. Talon and Maggie had told them that if they sat down and rolled the ball to each other, the baby would case after it. It was a simple enough game to follow and it became a lot of fun once they saw how much the baby enjoyed it.

As the hour went by, Claw would glance over in their direction from time to time to check on them as he helped Maggie and Talon put up the mini chalk broads and practice papers Talon's family had giving them week ago to help teach the clones. "That's the last of it," remarked Talon as he stored the last practice book, "I'd say 'the kids' are getting the hang of writing."

"They're still having trouble reading," informed Maggie as she place one deck of reading cards away, "But they're getting better at sounding out the smaller words."

Talon nodded in agreement as he continued to put away the mini chalkboard and box of chalk, "And from what Claws says they're doing very well in drawing pictures, right Claw?"

Being drawn back into the conversation the tiger-like gargoyle turned and gave a quick nod of approval. He was holding a portfolio in his hands ready to be packed away with the other learning supplies. Before putting it away he pulled out three different pictures each one made by the cloned trio. They were a bit sloppy and misshapen but it was clear enough what they were: a red circle, a green triangle, and a blue square.

"Yeah, they're certainly getting a lot better," nodded Talon with approval, "You can actually tell what they are now." He pointed to each picture as he spoke. "A little more practice and they're sure to get their lines straighter and color in them better."

While the three of them were busy discussing the clones' progress, the clones themselves had just made a small discovery. If they made the ball bounce as they rolled it to each other, the baby would hop with it whenever he tried to catch it. Testing out this idea the watched as the tiny hatchlings switched from short sprints to a pouncing method. Occasionally he'd land on the ball only to, due to the momentum, roll with it and veer it off course to another clone. They nearly got him to do a little back flip when the ball bounced out of their circle and into the back camber where the old cells were built.

"Oh-o, ball fell in bad room." Broadway's dark peach-colored clone, Hollywood, pointed out when he recognized the area.

Before they all knew it, baby Lex began scurrying towards the entrance for the toy. Now they all knew about the bad mutate gargoyle that was locked away down there and knew very well that it was off limits. So when they saw the baby heading for the doorway, naturally they were shocked. Malibu, Brooklyn's clone, reacted first and quickly rushed up to cut off the hatchling's path. The move was so sudden, baby Lex bumped right into the bigger gargoyle's leg leaving him momentarily stunned with confusion.

"No, baby, no!" the teal-green gargoyle said sternly and went as far as copying how Talon and Maggie would scold a bad behavior. He shook a finger in front of the surprised baby's face, "You no go in that room. It bad."

The tiny babe shied away from him, not understanding a word but recognizing 'mean' look on his face. The poor thing only looked at him with his cocked his head to one side, "How we get ball?" asked Burbank, Hudson's clone.

"Me got ball in high place," remarked Brentwood, Lexington's clone, as he pointed to one of the upper combs. "Me forget where."

Baby Lex had watched them for a while wondering what they were doing. Since he couldn't make out the sounds they made, he couldn't understand that they had agreed to get a new ball. Also since the clones didn't understand that he couldn't understand them, they didn't consider that he didn't know he should stay out of the prison hallway. He just sat there and watched them all stroll to a stone pillared. All at once his wide eyes lit up with playful interest when he saw them climb the pillars with ease just by grabbing at it. Curious, he went to see if he could do it too only to get sidetrack by seeing his ball inside the prison room.

*****

_**The Holding Cells**_

Fang was pacing back and forth in his cell out of boredom, and eyeing the key card hanging on the other side of the room. "Man, I'm going stir crazy!" he growled in frustration as he continued his pacing, "There's gotta be a way to get outta…" a small squeal interrupted his rant. "What the…" He spotted a tiny gargoyle running in between the bars of the cell next to his and pouncing on a ball. "Well I'll be monkey's uncle. How'd you get down here?"

The tiny babe's head looked up when he heard the voice and grinned at the new gargoyle. Happy to have found another playmate, baby Lex hugged the ball and tried tossing it, only to tip over on his side. The sudden short fall made him lose the ball again through the bars and so he chased after it. It rolled right under the key card.

"Hey, hey little fella…" cooed Fang when he saw the opportunity, "Having fun with the bally?" He caught the baby's attention with the 'baby talk' and earned a grin. "Uncle Fang wants to play too." Upon seeing the bigger gargoyle crouch down, the tiny hatchling squeaked and pawed the ball towards him like he saw Elisa's cat did. "Aaaah, I can't get the bally," said the evil mutate in a mocking hurt tone, "Uncle Fang is stuck in a box, little fella." Fang explained when the little baby moved closer, curious as to why the ball didn't reach the fuzzy gargoyle. "Hey what's that!" Fang pointed to the card key on the wall, "Oooo shiny." The hatchling cocked his head to one side as he stared at the wall not sure of what the big gargoyle was looking at until something white and shiny caught his eyes.

"Awooooo…"

"Yea, look at the pretty toy," encouraged the prisoner with suppressed anxiousness, "Does widdle fella wanna play with shiny?" Fang's excitement grew when the baby gargoyle scurried towards the wall and tried reaching for the card key. "Go ahead little guy get the card. Get the shiny card for Uncle Fang..."

*****

_**Main Chamber**_

It was more than clear by now that little Lex was missing and the underground clan had been searching for the tiny tot for the last ten minutes. Claw was looking under just about every object in the entire catacomb hoping to find the little creature napping at least. Talon and Maggie was asking among the homeless that shared their home and where given volunteers to help in the search. The clones also helped by looking literally everywhere. From looking under every box, piece of cloths, to even rocks to climbing high up to the rafters, upper floors, and column tops near the ceiling. Never once did it cross the clones' minds that he could have wondered into the 'bad room'. After all they did tell him not to go in that specific room, but then again they didn't understand that he didn't know what they were saying.

"Find baby have you?" Hollywood asked Brentwood from his position on a rafter.

"No, but me found ball," called the small, deep purple clone as he held a lavender colored ball three times bigger than the one they lost earlier, "It hide in hole."

Maggie and the other Mutate also began searching for the elusive hatchling on the ground, "Oh where could he have gone?"

"Now Maggie, don't get upset," comforted Talon as he searched around a column, "He's probably playing 'Hide & Seek' with us."

Claw was near by the door to the cells looking under some empty boxes. He began to turn away when he heard a voice coming from the cells. _**"That's it widdle fella, just a little more…"**_The tiger like mutant recognized the voice as belonging to Fang. _**"Come on hurry. Hurry so I could come out… and play."**_ Claw peeked around the doorway and to his shock found baby Lexington clinging to the wall just below the card key! The baby had just been reaching for the key when Fang told him to hurry. He was having fun with this new game and turned to the fuzzy gargoyle with a smile then noticed the bigger fuzzy gargoyle in the doorway.

He was so close Fang could just taste his freedom, "What are you looking at!" scolded the evil mutant, "Get the key…"

Claw rushed forward towards the tiny hatchling in a moment of sheer panic. Not for the fact that Fang was trying to trick the innocent little thing into releasing him, but for the fact that he was at least four feet from the ground! Of course at the sight of his favorite playmate, the mini gargoyle forgot all about the shinny toy above his head and launched himself in a mini leap of fate into the frantic Claw's arms as he came running. The winged tiger came close to dropping the tiny baby as he fumbled with his hold. The second he had a secure yet gentle grip, Claw brought the hatchling to his collarbone and nuzzled the giggling infant.

"Ah man!!" roared the evil mutate in his anger, "I was so close! All that little brat had to do was get the key and get me out of here!!"

Baby Lex found himself cuddled against the soft fuzzies of his caregiver again and was loving it. He didn't even notice when Claw glared and gave a surprisingly parental growl in Fang's direction. He was content to just rub his little face against the soft furand began taking him back to the others. Along the way Claw noticed the little ball on the floor and picked it up; earning a happy squeal of cheer from the little hatchling once he gave it to the baby. That very squeal was load enough to be heard by everyone else in the main room of the catacombs.

"Claw, ya found him!" Talon inquired with a very relieved grin on his strong muzzle. "Good job ol' buddy."

"Oh yes Claw, wonderful," Maggie complemented as her large friend placed two large crate in front of the entrance to the prison cells. Once that was finished he brought the baby over and settle him back on the ground so he could play with the clones again, "Where ever did you find him?"

While Claw tried his best to tell his friends what Fang had tried to do; little Lexington crawled off pushing his little ball towards his other new playmates. However, the baby's interest was caught when the dark purple gargoyle, Brentwood, stood up on his legs to put up a big ball in up on a piece of wood sticking out of the wall. Then he walked over to him without crouching down again. This was really amazing to the little hatchling because usually he walked on all fours just like him. How did he do that without holding onto something?

Talon paid close attention of the gestured his friend was making in order to communicate with them. "So… You found… the baby clinging… to the wall… in the prison hallway?" Claw nodded once his leader guessed correctly. "And Fang was trying… to get him to get the card key?" again the tiger mutant nodded, "Well it's a good thing you found him before he got hurt."

"And now that we know he can climb up stone," stated Maggie, "We'll have to keep a closer eye on him." Her eyes suddenly caught a slight movement towards the center of the room and she gave and involuntary gasp when she turned to see what it was.

The other two Mutates turned and were soon sharing the sight. His slim little arms were nearly straight out on either side of him and so was his little tail behind him. He was wobbly and jittery as he tried to balance himself on his legs. He was watching how Brentwood placed one foot in front of the other and shakily imitated the movement.

Talon took all this in pure awe and grinned at the sight of the winged baby as he made his way over and hugged the leg of a confused Brentwood. "Well, would you look at that?"

Maggie placed her hand on Talon's shoulder and lean her head on it in a form of pride as the baby followed Brentwood's movements. "His first steps…"


	5. Root of the Problem

_Sorry about the long wait folks. Finals, Uhgh! Still going on too, sheech. But here's the next Chappie! Please Review!_

*****

Chp. 5: The Root of the ProblemBack at Castle Wyvern

Through out the weeks that had pasted, besides assisting in the search for the right incantation to change Lexington back, Xanatos had been trying his luck with Brooklyn and Broadway. However, getting the two to sit down and talk had been a challenge that could rival his stock investments. The two were simple too irritable with each other and the whole situation to reason with at the same time. The businessman had to settle for an hour and a half one-on-one conversation with each brother every night for the last fourteen.

He found that psychology might be a very interesting experience for the two and had them coming into his reading room to talk and hopefully help find a solution. Brooklyn had been, for the most part, highly defensive during his sessions while Broadway had been very opened about everything he was asked. That very night, Xanatos was just finishing talking with Broadway around the same time Brooklyn had arrived at the entrance to the room. He was right outside the closed door when he caught the ending conversation between his Rookery brother and the wealthy businessman.

"I can't help but feel like it's my fault too," Broadway's slightly muffed voice sounded sincerely depressed threw the think wood, "I mean if I hadn't opened my big mouth, Lexington wouldn't have gotten so upset and Brooklyn would've just forgotten about the dumb game and moved on."

"I see…" Xanatos's voice had sounded understanding yet professional as always. "Looks to me that it's all a simple case of misunderstanding." And like most, accelerate into a virtual feud. "Broadway you're no more at fault than Lexington or Brooklyn. It's pretty much commonplace for brothers to fight every now and then. Surely this isn't the first time."

"No… we've argued before, but we never attacked each other." The aqua gargoyle gave a deep side at the memory, "In fact the only time we've came close to throwing punches was the day we met Angela," that memory, at least, allowed him to chuckled softly, "Lex was trying to look as big and tough as Brooklyn and me. Seeing him now as a hatchling reminded me of how we first met him. Of course I think he was a little bigger and he was just learning how to talk," this time the chuckle was more heartily, "Brooklyn tried like crazy to teach him how to wrestle so he could play with the rest of us."

Brooklyn was able to hold his own laughter inside but couldn't prevent the grin from spreading across his face. He too remembered that day. Lexington had been so small and cute that their rookery sisters had constantly crowed him and having him play the babe in their games. All they would have to do was rap their arms around his middle, pick him up and carry him off to the nest when they wanted to play with him. Unfortunately, since he was so young and tiny compare to the rest of the cluster, he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Whenever he did had the chance to play with his brothers, he couldn't stand up to their rougher form of housing due to the fact that he never had much practice.

It was at that moment, Broadway came out of the room and found his brother leaning on the wall, with eyes closed and smiling at some thought he had in his head. "Umm… Brooklyn?" the brick colored gargoyle snapped out of his fond memory and turned to him, "…It's your turn."

"Oh, thanks." As they began to pass each other, a thought came to the second in command. "Hey Broadway," he was already snickering and simply couldn't resists bringing it up, "Remember what Lex did to our brother in his first battle practice?" It took Broadway a moment. Then he clasped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud, "Good thing that… javelin was a toy… other wise our brother wouldn't have been able to walk on that foot ever again." Brooklyn managed around a stifled laugh.

Broadway had his mouth covered in an almost desperate attempt at self-control. "…It was…*grunted chuckle*…too heavy for Lex to hold," the bigger gargoyle managed to say, "And…*chuckles*…and he just dropped it!"

Giving in to the moment they both just fell into their laughter. The tension that had been building during the weeks had began to ease and slowly dissipated. Brooklyn entered the room after a while, leaving Broadway to regain his composure. He was laughing still at the thought as he approached the desk. "Well, looks like you and Broadway are getting along," commented the millionaire and motioned the young gargoyle to a seat.

"We were just talking about Lex's first battle practice," he let out contented sigh as he sat on the large plush chair, but then soon frowned when he remembered his brother's words and looked downcast. "I kind of heard you two talking… Is that what he really thinks?"

"Sorry Brooklyn, but I can't reveal that kind of information," Xanatos had a pitcher of water and had been filling a second glass for the young winged creature in front of him. The previous one he had moved aside had been Broadway's. "However, I can listen if you have anything to say."

"I'm not exactly sure what to say." Brooklyn rubbed his chin in some thought, "Honestly I was going to chew you out for dragging me up here all this time, but then I heard what Broadway said…" he glanced towards the door. He slowly replayed everything that had happened the night this mess had started, "Gee I guess I sorta blew it didn't I?"

Like with all the previous sessions he had with the two older Rookery brothers, Xanatos kept his face calm and expressionless, "Blew what, Brooklyn?"

"I'm the Second in Command," the statement was more of an explanation, "but that doesn't give me the right to treat my brothers with contempt every time I'm in a bad mood." Suddenly tired, the beaked gargoyle rested his wings around his shoulders, "Now I know how that kid felt."

The only movement David made was a lifted a brow at this unexpected statement, "What kid is that?" It could possibly hold a clue to understanding the beaked creature abnormal behavior.

"When you were… well, in jail," Try as he might, there really wasn't any 'nice' way to put it. "Demona took me around the city, wanting to show me the 'dark sides' of humanity." That night filled him with anger even as it made him grieve, "One of the places she took me to was a house where these human parents were yelling and fighting with each other to the point of attacking one another. I saw their son fled from there as fast as he could," his talons dug into the arm rest of his seat in an attempt at suppressing his anger, "And now, I went and made Lex feel as outcast as that boy."

"Sometimes we tend to say thing we don't mean when we're angry." The businessman stated as he made a quick note of Brooklyn's epiphany. "Everyone does it every now and again."

Brooklyn, feeling rather wary himself, lay back more in his seat; "Things were so much easier when we were younger."

"I can assume Lexington used to look up to you then?" To a professional Psychiatrist this would confer that the source of the situation was indeed rooted in the patient's childhood.

"He had to look up to everyone," The brick colored gargoyle chuckled a little to himself at the memory of his tiny younger brother, "He was the smallest in the clan."

"No, I meant that he used to look up to you for advice," explained the rich human after a light chuckle himself, "As in, you had to set an example for him on how to behave."

"Oh… yeah, something like that," the brick colored gargoyle soon began to look back on their hatchling years. "In fact I was the one who showed him how to fight. Whither it was practice or our lessons with Hudson; he would look at me as if I had all the answers."

Xanatos followed the pattern carefully and came with a clever suggestion, "And now that you're living in this day and age it's almost like you've switched places." Surprised by the statement, Brooklyn didn't say anything right away, "Since Lexington was the first to adapt and adopt our modern time technical knowhow, and you now have to look to him for advice or information. You miss that don't you?" the gargoyle simply nodded a little, "However, Lexington, as I understand it, has always been a fast learner, haven't he?"

"You don't know the half of it," Brooklyn grinned at a memory of a time when his smaller brother figured out what was wrong with an archer's crossbow and fixed it after the human failed to do so repeatedly. "We've always said he was a cleaver one."

"So true, but if I recall correctly there where still plenty of times when he needed your good advice." That had the brick colored creature looking at him in question, "May I remind you of the time when the Pack had escape from prison? You brought him back to his senses that time."

Brooklyn remembered that night. He came close to falling into the ocean when it was lit with fire and oil, "Yeah, guess I did. I pretty much, without meaning to go that extreme, made him choose between his revenge and me."

"See, he still needs you," Xanatos stood up and walked over to the white haired gargoyle and placed a hand on his shoulder, "He may not be as dependent on you as he used to be, however he still needs you to guide him. As both a leader and a brother. Now, I think we both know what you should do next."

This was met with and small knowing grin spreading on the brick colored beak and an understanding nod. For the remainder of their session the two talk about planning for Lexington's return to the castle and how to go about caring for him. During that time it was agreed that Brooklyn would be wise to think up and practice and apology to offer once a way was found to restore his youngest rookery brother to normal. To think that all this fantastic mess was all stated over a video game. Now it seems it'll end with the simple fact that Brooklyn and his brothers were growing up.

******

_**Cyber Corp. Storage**_

Meanwhile, in the dark streets of downtown Manhattan, a group of the NYPD's finest had been investigating deeply into the bizarre robbery of one of Cyber Corp's private storage. Officers of different field experiences combed through out the warehouse with magnifying glass, brushes, plastic bags, flashlights, finger print kits and cameras. All of them collecting and storing anything that could be a clue as to what had happened to the missing items. Matt Bluestone had been leading the investigation and was at the moment talking to a Mr. Stim, the manager of this particular storage house for the famous company.

"I simply can't understand how all this could have happened!" Mr. Stim had been pacing anxiously I front of the red hair detective as he answered every question asked of him. "Cyber Corp. has one of the most high ranking security systems in the country!" The very idea that such crime as been committed at all without **anyone** finding out about it was completely unheard of! He was sure to lose his job for this.

Matt, himself, also found it hard to believe that three exceptionally large and heavy creates full of extremely high tech, experimental weaponry could just _disappear_. "You received the shipment earlier today, right?" The detective's instincts were telling him that there where only two possible conclusions to this mystery. "Could someone have snuck in during a drop off?" It was either a well-organized hit… or an inside job.

"Impossible. The arrival was never announced." The older gentleman closed his obviously tired and weary eyes as he wiped at his brow. The headache he had gained was doing nothing for his already shattered nerves. "No one out side of management or the assigned staff would have know about it, and they all have been screen before hand." Without ever realizing it, the depressed manager had just answered the detective's unasked question.

"I'm going to need a list of everyone that had knowledge of the shipment and access to this place within the week."

While all this was going on in the privacy of the small office overlooking the working area, Detective Elisa Maza had already come to the same conclusion as her partner. Considering Cyber Corp's reputation, the level of security taken, and the fact that only people assigned to receive the special cargo were allowed in the building at the time, it had to be an inside job. Since the it was made known that it had been the Quarrymen that had stolen the shipment, the only question was, who on the payroll would what to help those radical extremists and why? These thoughts buzzed around in her mind as she questioned those whom had received the cargo. At the moment she had been questioning a guard whom managed to earn a black eye and an injury to his arm while attempting to stop the assailants. As they spoke, one of the other workers, a dark haired supervisor, slipped into the far corner. Just behind a small pile of crates in a dark corner was a phone, used for outside calls, almost hidden from view.

The employee looked around his surroundings nervously as he dialed a number into the phone. He hyperventilated as he listened to the rings on the other end, occasionally mumbling for the recipient to answer. "There are cops all over the place!" The statement was the first to leave his lips the moment the other line connected. "You lied to me! Had I known you were going to rob the warehouse I never would have agreed to this!" The voice on the line could only be heard as muffles by any third party; however, it was clear that it was trying to calm the man down. "I trusted you." The harshness of his tone held every trace of feeling of betrayal by someone close. "I joined your group because I wanted protection for my sister and her family from those THINGS. You never said anything about going as far as breaking the law to gain it!"

Throughout supposed secret argument the employee hadn't realized that a certain NYPD detective had seen his earlier strange behavior, and his conversation had been overheard. "Freeze, dirt bag!!"

The voice rang angrily in the darkness, startling him into dropping the phone and running in the opposite direction towards the exit. The dark, brunette detective gave chase with a vengeance, ordering loudly for the suspect to stop and caught the attention of the other officers. The suspect could see two officers had cut him off from the exit shifted and ran for and into a side door that lead down a hallway. Footsteps echoed throughout the corridor along with the heavy breathing as the frighten man continued on his flight, constantly turning any corner for a way out. At last he came to a side exit on the right that lend to the alleyway and onto the streets. He made a near mad dash to get to the open area when all at once his was hit from behind and was sent tumbling on the concrete. Elisa rolled onto her feet just as her fleeing pray was on his and was about to attempt to get past her. In one fluid motion, the detective had her gun unsheathed and posed into position.

"Down on the ground!" Following protocol Maza pointed the gun, but without her finger on the trigger, to avoid any accidents. "Face down!" Too scare by the sight of the weapon, the man could do as told and proceeded to lie down on his stomach. "Hands where I can see'em, NOW!"

"Good take down, Partner." Her red headed partner complimented the moment he had caught up to them. "Why'd you run, pal? Late for a date?" He helped to cuff and nearly half drag the suspect to back onto his feet.

"What is the meaning of this?" The manager was simply flabbergasted at the how roughly the caught man was being treated by the officers. "Officers, what are you doing?" Once on his feet his employer immediately recognized the suspect. "That's an employee of mine."

"Employee, huh?" Elisa had been glancing at the back of the said employee's nametag as she spoke. The policewoman turned the tag around to reveal crossed picture on a crescent moon and a sledgehammer. "You might want to rethink your hiring policy." The strange picture was the symbol for the Quarrymen, and the proof that the robbery had, in fact, been assisted from inside the storage warehouse.


	6. Calm before the Storm

******

_**Chp 6 Calm before the Storm**_

The drive back to the Manhattan Police Station was surprisingly quiet. The only sound came from the suspect hyperventilating breaths. At first he had been babbling nonstop that he had never intended for the shipment to be stolen and kept insisting that he was told that it was suppose to be a late night meeting with his CEO over an offer. Heck the poor dope even tried convincing them that they were actually on the same side, trying to protect the city from a serious threat. For the most part, Matt was the one that was willing to talk with the obvious new recruit while Elisa stayed focus on the road. _'This guy doesn't have a clue.' _Maza thought as she pulled over to the station, eager to get inside._ 'But at least he's willing to talk.'_

As the two detectives entered the ever active station and began making their way towards the interrogation rooms down the hallway, Matt shifted so that he could relieve Elisa of her hold on the Quarrymen member. "I'll take it from here partner."

"Since when did you hog the interrogations?" Elisha teased with some amusement while still holding onto the suspect. She wanted answers as much as her partner if not more so.

"Since there's a storm blowing in from the south and you have a little _bundle_ to pick up before it gets here." The redheaded ex-CIA stated while nodding over towards the doorway in time for the brunette to see a small flash of lighting in the distance.

"What?" The sight of the lighting was a complete shock to the brunette and her partner's reminder that she was no longer living alone had brought reality slamming right back into play. "You got to be kidding me…"

"Afraid not, Detective." Captain Chavez, called over to the two as she approached them in the lobby. "It was announced about an hour before you came in and volunteered." As if to further prove the claim, the chief directed her employee towards the small television set on a nearby desk. The channel had been currently set on the news and which was once again warning of an impending typhoon approaching from the southeast. "The entire city has been advised to stay indoors unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Terrific..." Now, for sure, there was no way Elisha could risk squeezing in some time for an interrogation. The supplies she left her brother won't last the entire night. That and knowing the how tiny hatchling's appetite was, they more than likely ran out of snacks long since now. "When is it supposed to hit?"

Instead of answering right away, and not trusting the weather report to be fully accurate, the police captain turned her head towards the window to judge for herself. "From the looks of it, any time now."

"I got this, Elisa." The red headed ex-CIA agent assured his partner as he started walking down the hallway toward the interrogation room. "Give little Lex a hello for me, alright?"

"Heh, you got it Matt." Maza took the time to grin and give a backwards wave as she walked in the opposite direction along with Caption Chavez. "Thanks."

"Thanks again for the extra help." The shorthaired police chief stated casually as she walked one her finest officers towards the door. "Hopefully, we can track down the rest of them soon enough and get those guns off the street."

"My pleasure, Captain." Elisa stated just as casually as she thought about the current situation. Considering the trouble they still had with the few guns left on the street from when Toni Drakun stole that shipment of lasers from the shipping docks last year, the last thing they needed was to deal with fully armed Quarrymen. "This city's got enough problems without those whack jobs getting trigger happy."

The captain only gave a sobered nod of agreement, and decided it was best to switch to a safer topic. "By the way, how goes the babysitting?" The slightly older woman grinned with amusement as she remembered the tiny bundle with the healthy set of lungs. "Did Jr's parents work things out?"

"Last time I heard from them, there was still some tension." It was the truth, from the last progress report she had gotten from Angela the last time she came to visit. The young gargress just couldn't keep her hands off the winged infant. "But it has gotten better."

"Well, there haven't been any reports of domestic abuse that came in recently, so it can't be that bad." Being a wife and mother herself, Maria Chavez took such matters very seriously, especially when there were children involved in such disputes.

Detective Maze gave a light chuckle at her no nonsense captain. "Heh, trust me Captain. If it was **that** serious, you'd be the first I'd tell."

"I know you would, Elisa." As the two New York women strolled into the outside world, they were immediately greeted with a gust of cold wind that promised rain at any minute. "Woo, it's getting ready to come down. Take care getting home."

"You too, Maria." After bidding their goodbyes, Elisa stated her car and took to the crowded streets. Giving the time of day she expected some traffic, but it looked like everyone had gotten off work early in order to avoid the storm. The detective began to use various shortcuts in an attempt to avoid the worst of it and could only hope she would beat the storm long enough to pick up her hatchling charge and get them both home without getting too wet.

**********

_**The Catacombs**_

The underground tunnels of the old subway were very quiet. It was an eerie contrast to the howling, ranging storm that was plaguing the city at the time. Groups of homeless people had begun to gather around closer to each other to allow new arrivers into their shared space and warmth. Due to the harsh storm raging above ground and the city's centers being overburdened many had driven underground looking for shelter. It was a well-known fact among most of them of guardians that lived in the old abandoned catacombs and that they tend to welcome and protect those who live in the streets.

A small group of people walked quietly down the dark tunnel of the abandoned subway. They had been following a young blonde man for the last hour, whom had promised them shelter from the storm above in the city. "It's this way, c'mon."

A nervous woman looked around her unfamiliar surroundings. "I don't like the looks of this…" She had heard rumors of gang members roaming down in the subway and was scared she and her companions were being tricked.

"Don't worry. We'll be safe in the Labyrinth." Their guide assured them as he led the way through the dark tunnel. A distant rumbling could be heard from above as thunder crash loudly above the surface, indicating how close the storm was to the city. After seemingly endless walking through the dark, they came to a huge metal wall-like structure at the end of the tunnel. "Talon?" The groups guide called out into the shadows around them as the group began to huddle together. "It's me, Robert. I've brought friends."

At first nothing had happened, until one of the homeless noticed movement from behind them and turned to find a tall figure slowly approaching them. "Welcome." The deep voice echoed in the tunnel and caused the group, minus Robert to, huddle against each other in fear.

"Don't be afraid." The young blonde urged the small group as he boldly walked up to the huge black winged jaguar creature to stand next to it, and even going as far as to turn his back on it to face the other humans. "Talon is a friend. He won't let anything happen to us here." Having been through this before with Robert, the creature placed a clawed hand over his shoulder in friendship to show that he was in fact harmless.

"If its shelter you're looking for, you've come to the right place." Keeping a comfortable distance so as not to send the newcomers into a complete panic; Talon made his way to the door of the Labyrinth and opened it with ease. Light poured from the other side of the large entrance and revealed a large, spacious area where other groups of homeless were gathered on top of the dry platform away from the abandon train tracks. They were talking quietly amongst themselves as two other cat-like creatures were passing some supplies out. It was all much like the shelters above ground. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

The older man in the group looked in between the entrance and the huge man-beast. With the memory of the severe storm raging on the surface and the knowledge that other nearby center were overwhelmed as it were, there honestly was no other option. "H-how long w-will we be allowed t-to stay?" Seeing all those people seemingly comfortable and receiving food, despite the unusual 'staff' involved seemed like answer to a prayer.

"As long as you like." Despite his slit predator-like eyes the smile the winged panther gave them was warm and unthreatening. Robert had already begun to help the woman up onto the platform with the help of another winged cat creature, female this time with the appearance of a loin. "Here in the Labyrinth we help each other." Talon, himself, aided the man onto the platform and after hoisting Robert up as well, he turned they attention his female companion. "Maggie will help you find a spot to sleep." The lion-like gargoyle smile and began to lead the group toward the small community. Talon turned around and began to make his way back towards the door, when all but bumped into his older sister just as he reached the fame. "Elisa."

"Hey Derek, sorry I'm late." The two siblings shared a hug before continuing through the entrance of the underground catacombs after the storm refugees. As she rubbed her hands to together to warm them up, she made a mental note to ask their mother to pull some strings at her church for more donations. Maybe even a soup kitchen with the way the weather was acting lately. "Aaah, it's ready to pour out there."

"No prob sis." Talon soon had them both on top of the platform as he led his dear sister towards where the baby was being cared for. "Any luck with the case?"

"No. Trail got cold." Elisa's voice held every inch of annoyance and frustration at the lack of evidence at the crime scene. How she hated _organized_ cults. "But we did found out how they got in so easily."

His days back on the force where more than enough to understand that specific tone Elisa was using. "Inside job huh?"

"We're questioning the perp now. If the captain had just given me five minutes alone with the creep…" She stopped herself right there and sighed deeply. There was no need for her mood to sour at this point. The guy was cracking long before they ever reached the station and she knew her partner would get everything they needed from him soon enough. "Anyway, how's Lex? Did he give you any trouble?"

"Naw, none at all." Figuring it was better not to mention the hatchling's earlier disappearing act and the near escape of a certain 'inmate' the jaguar like gargoyle mutate thought about the special surprise that came up afterwards. Elisa noticed her transformed brother grinned with a mischievous glint in his sharp eyes. "In fact I got a bit of a surprise for you."

"Up, baby, up!" A slightly high voice soon reached the detective's ears and caused her to turn her attention away from her brother. "Go up baby!" Brentwood was standing in the middle of a circle the clones had made around the tiny webbed-wing. He was bent over as if reaching for something out in front of him. "Come baby, come!" There was a pitter patter of claws on stone and soon a tiny delighted squeal followed by bubbling laughter as a hug was exchanged.

"Me want baby!" Malibu cried out next with his own arms stretched out in front of him. "Me want baby!" More sounds of tiny feet pitter-pattering across the floor. Happy squeaks and chirps echoing of the walls as another hug was exchanged.

Soon Hollywood was getting into the hugging game and stretched out his arms and called out as well. "No, me want baby!"

Wide-eyed and speechless, the brunette could only stare at the tiny thing on the floor happily scurrying from one gentle monster to the next as they called to him for a hug. The tiny figured switched from a speed walk to an awkward form of side hopping, on **two** legs. "Oh my…"

"Heh-heh, he was copying Brentwood." Talon chuckled as he watched the 'Kids' at play with the winged infant. "Next thing we knew he was walking, and soon after that hopping around."

"Camera…" That single worded seemed to have woken her up. "Camera! Where's my camera?!" She searched her pockets and padded herself down for the portable device she tended to carry on cases. Alas it was to no avail. "Derek, do you…?"

"Sorry sis. No such luck." The man-made gargoyle managed to say through a roar of laughter at his older sister's antics. It was rare to see her like this.

"Aaah! The one time I leave it in the car!" The woman's slight agitated outburst caught the attention of the tiny hatching. Grinning widely, the baby gargoyle hopped right over to the detective like a bird, chirping the whole way. "Hey there Lex." The little web-wing chirped and clicked happily at the attention as the human picked him up. "Look at you! Walking around already, what a clever little guy!" She laid him back in the crook of her arm so he could tickle his small stomach. "When we get back, we're gonna some pictures of this, yes we are."

Brentwood crawled over to the detective as she cuddled the happy baby. "Me show baby walk."

To this, Elisha flashed him a bright smile. "Yes you did." She even went as far as to pet him on the head. A motion he tended to enjoy very much. "Thank you very much."

Talon could help but smirked at the motion. "Heh, if mom could only see you now."

"Funny." The detective smirked back with equal amusement, before straitening out and facing her brother. "Thanks again for babysitting, Derek." Claw soon approached them with Lex's baby bag. Having seen the brunette woman walking with his leader, the large wing Man-Tiger had gone to retrieve the bag for her. "Sorry I have to cut this short." Elisha accepted the bag with a smile and nod to the tiger while the baby waved and pawed that his favorite fuzzy playmate. "If it wasn't for this weather, we'd stay longer." Maggie soon joined them and began to help Elisha dress little Lex up in his hat, mittens and booties.

Talon came closer and placed a hand on his older sister's shoulder. "You know can stay down here if you'd like, sis."

"We got more than enough room." Maggie kindly added with a smile while Claw nodded vigorously from behind her.

The detective grinned appreciatively at her transformed brother and his clan of friends. "I know and I really do appreciate it, but I'm supposed to be getting a call from the castle soon."

Talon nodded solemnly in understanding. "Can't miss that. See ya around Elisa."

Before leaving the human woman gave her mutate brother one last hug, careful not to squish the hatchling between them. "Bye Derek."

"Everyone, come and say goodbye to Lexington." At Maggie's request the clones all gathered around with somewhat disappointed looks at learning that their baby friend was leaving them.

"I'll bring him back for another visit soon. I promise." With that the clones all perked up and waved their goodbyes as the human nanny carried their tiny playmate. Whom mimicked the waving and added to it with a cheerful chirping.

******

_**Elisa's Apartment**_

Like anywhere in the world, especially in large cities, the streets were practically empty due to the upcoming storm. The detective didn't need to listen to the weather report on her radio station to know the wind had rose up to 55mph. She could see for herself right from her windshield. Leaves, dust, paper and other small debris might as well have bombarding her car directly as she maneuvered around the never-ending maze of Manhattan. Elisa didn't complain though, the less people on the road meant the less traffic she would have to deal with on her way home. Which also meant the less likely she would run into anyone on her way to her apartment. The brick building came as a welcomed sight as the first drops of cold rain fell and splattered against the sidewalk. She more or less had to fight with the car doors as she unhooked the baby carrier. The wind had seemed pretty determined to slam them shut on her and the hidden baby.

"Whew, made it just in time." Understandably she was winded from the fight the wind put up with the carrier, not to mention the fact that the blanket had gotten blown away and she had to carry it while hiding its tiny passenger as best she could. "Man, Mother Nature sure is angry at someone tonight." The storm winds howled through the glass panes like a wild enraged animal. Thunder cracked viciously against the blackened sky after huge busts of flashing lightings. "I can relate entirely." The tiny baby gargoyle squealed happily as he was set free from the carrier and his accessories and was sat down on the soft rug with all the toys he had come to know and love. "Hey ya go Lex. Sit tight while I find my video camera." She chucked as he pounced on his stuffed bear and began to wrestlewith it. "The guys are going to love this."

As the little hatchling nuzzled and squeezed the life out of the fuzzy toy, his pointed little ears perked at the sound of a door being opened. Still holding onto his bear, Lex faced in the direction on the new noise and flicked his ears as few times. He could hear things being moved around in an enclosed space and some mumbles from his caretaker. The tiny gargoyle briefly wondered what his wingless female caregiver was doing and began to crawl towards the sound –_**Rattle-rattle-rattle!**_ The windowpane shook from a strong gush of wind outside. Baby Lexington whimpered and curled into his bear for comfort. Apart from being unexpected to the baby, the new sound was also louder since it was in the same room. However, since the panes were shut, he couldn't see what was making the noise. He was only too happy to hear the footsteps of his babysitter as well as feel the vibration of her approaching form through the wooden floorboards.

"Okay c'mon Lex…" The detective cooed softly as she trained the small video recorder on the winded baby sitting on her floor. "C'mon walk for the camera…" Through the viewfinder she could see his large eyes light up with playful interest at the sight of the camera and began to reach for it. "That's it, get up…" Elisha grinned with growing excitement as the baby actually rolled onto his little knees. He began to crawl at first but then opt to switch to awkwardly walk on his knees while reaching for the potential new toy. "That's it, up now…" The dark haired woman practically held her breath as the infant lowered his tiny-clawed hands and pushed his tail in the air to get his feet under his small body. He began to straighten himself out and managed a not so well balanced step – _**Rrrrriiiggg! RRrrriiiigg!**_ Just like that, the startled hatchling plopped right down on his bum with a squeak. "Aah, of all the rotten timing." Elisha grumbled to herself as she sat the video recorder down on the couch and out of reach for the time being. "Stay right there." When she saw little Lex eyeing the camera, she picked up his rubber ducky and squeezed it in front of him a few times; earning a loud delighted squeal. "Stay." She handed the toy to the laughing baby to chew on and began to back away towards the phone. "Don't do anything until I come back." After making sure he was occupied with the squeaking bird, she picked up the receiver on the fifth ring. "Maza here."

"Good evening Detective." David Xanatos voice rang pleasantly from the other end. "I trust Jr. hasn't been giving you too much trouble."

"Oh hey! No, he's been a prince, actually." As she spoke into the phone, little Lexington's wide eyes caught the movement of curtains swaying a little from air creeping through the windowpanes. "Is everything alright at the castle?"

"More than alright, Detective." The eccentric businessman couldn't have sounded more please if he had just closed the deal on a new multi-million dollar contract for his company to go global. "In fact I think we made a real breakthrough. A few more sessions and everything should be resolved by the end of the week."

"That's great news!" She had noticed that the squeaking had stopped and since her back was turned, she didn't see that the tiny gargoyle had moved from his spot. "And speaking of news, you are not going to believe this. Lex is…" She turned to see if perhaps the winged baby had tried to stand and found the baby swinging on her curtains and lightly bumping against the window. "Lex no! Get down from there!" As the detective quickly placed the receiver down and began to move forward, the violent wind of the storm caught the gap in between the two windowpanes and blew them wide open. The curtains were sent into a frenzy of twists, twirls, and flaps; sending the hatchling into a fit of screams. "LEX!!" Elisa was at the window in seconds and began to step outside to reach for the baby when his small grip finally gave out. "LEXINGTON!!" The wind nearly blew her off her roof and over the ledge as she followed up onto the safety rail. As lighting flashed and lighted the sky briefly, all the policewoman could do was watch as the tiny gargoyle tumbled helplessly like a piece of paper as the strong wind caught his wings and carried him off.

"Detective Maza?!" David Xantos' voice rang with concern over the phone. "Detective!" When he heard the screams he immediately dropped all formalities and began yelling into the receiver. "Elisa what's going on?! What happened?!"

Elisa nearly ran out her apartment before she heard the billionaire's voice ringing loudly through the phone. The detective grabbed the receiver as she dashed for the door. "LEX FELL OUT THE WINDOW!!" She fumbled to get her keys from the small drawer near her door as well as a small flashlight. Xanatos could barely register a loud slamming of a door over the phone as his mind tried to process what was being said. "THE WIND CARRIED HIM OFF!!"

**To be Continued…**

_**Hatching Days Relived part 3: Parent's Devotion**_


End file.
